Dream Job
Dream Job is the fifth episode of the shows first series which was first broadcast on 17 October 2003. Summary Mark applies for a promotion at JLB, and is furious when Sophie is chosen over him. He wants to remain friends with her, and still has feelings for her, but suddenly also has a great deal of animosity toward her. Meanwhile, Jeremy has started working at a music studio (very low down on the totem pole) and invites Toni over to see the place. This backfires when he discovers that Toni is attracted to Super Hans, who tries to find ways to get Jeremy out of the office so that he can talk to Toni. Jeremy meets one of his favorite bands and proceeds to criticize their new CD, promptly losing his job. Meanwhile, Mark follows Sophie to a dinner meeting with Barbara and the higher-up managers, where he shares with them his idea of re-routing the phones which he believes will make them choose him for the promotion after all. He is convinced it went well, but later realizes it didn't. Jeremy tells Super Hans that he overheard him having sex with Toni and Super Hans denies it, saying they were just playing bongos. Mark ends up breaking into the office at night and peeing all over Barbara's papers. Later he regrets it so he brings the papers into the bathroom to dry them off. Sophie catches him in the act. He turns to her and just says, "It's not piss." Mark is forced to take time off of work and go to "careers guidance" which is basically therapy, which Mark is opposed to. He purposefully tries to trick the therapist by giving the exact opposite answers of everything he would normally say during the tests. Mark and Jeremy agree to get revenge on each other's enemies--Super Hans and Sophie--even though Mark still likes Sophie. Jeremy calls Sophie pretending to be a pervert watching her outside her window. He tells her "I can see you. You're eating spaghetti--linguini, whatever." Sophie ends up shooting him with a BB gun, which leads him and Mark to jump over the gate and accidentally stomp a dog to death. When they go to Super Hans' apartment, Jeremy has Mark pretend to be a pizza delivery man, with the hopes that Mark will deliver an empty pizza box to Super Hans and then pepper spray him, but Mark chickens out and just asks Super Hans to pretend he's been sprayed. When Jeremy sees that Toni is at Super Hans' apartment, he freaks out and confronts her. Mark ends up pepper spraying Jeremy saying it's for his own good. Later, when Mark is at home from work, Sophie comes by to apologize and tell her she hopes they can still be friends, and that Barbara forced her to take the job. Mark is at first sympathetic, but eventually makes a rude remark which makes Sophie get up and leave. When Mark chases after her, Jeremy pepper sprays him and says, "It's for your own good." Category:Episodes Category:Series 1